


Találkozás

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita nagyon szeretne egy normális kapcsolatot, ezért olyan helyen próbál keresgélni, ahol nem nagyon ismerhetik őt. Arra viszont nem számít, hogy egy másik híres zenészbe botlik ott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. fejezet

**Author's Note:**

> Ez a történet a Hangszálak és ínhüvelyek előzménye, de annak olvasása nélkül is teljesen érthető.
> 
> A magyar nem az anyanyelvem. A szöveget myvision4free lektorálta.

Emlékszem az estére, amikor először találkoztunk. Egy bárban ültem. Sohasem voltam nagy ivó, hamar becsíptem a piától, de akkoriban mégis sokszor mentem el bárokba. Talán azért, mert akkor kevésbé éreztem magányosnak magam. Ismerkedni szerettem volna. Nem volt tartós kapcsolatom azóta, hogy Haru-chan szakított velem, amikor a banda szekere elkezdett futni és nekem egyre kevesebb időm volt arra, hogy kávéházakba, moziba és kiállításokra vigyem. Azt mondta, nem törődök vele. Akkor fájt, de jobb, hogy szakítottunk, neki egyáltalán nem volt fontos az, hogy elérjem az álmaimat, miközben én mindenben támogattam őt. Egyetemre járt, hogy állatorvos legyen. Még a tandíjába is adtam egy kis pénzt, ha éppen volt miből. Ő bezzeg még a fellépéseinket sem nézte meg.

Nem arról van szó, hogy sokáig gyászoltam volna a Haru-channal való kapcsolatom. Mi eleve nem illettünk össze. De azóta nem találtam, csak egyéjszakás lányokat és fiúkat. Többre senkinek sem kellettem. A legtöbben, akikkel lefeküdtem, úgy is csak arra hajtottak, hogy a the GazettE Reitájával lehessenek. Sokszor úgy szexeltem, hogy nem mostam le a sminkem, és az orrkendőm is rajtam volt.

 _Reita_ én vagyok, de ő inkább csak egy színpadi karakter. Mögötte ott vagyok én, _Akira_ \- de rá senki sem kíváncsi a gyerekkori haverokon kívül.

Huszonhét évesen megelégeltem az egészet, és elhatároztam, hogy keresek valakit, aki önmagamért szeret, és nem azért, mert rocksztár vagyok. Először kizártam a modelleket, a hírességeket és a többi rockzenészt is. Nem akartam bonyodalmakat és paparazzikat. Engem nem nagyon üldöztek még, hála annak, hogy az orrkendőmet nem hordom civilben, és nem is akartam az újságok címlapján végezni valamilyen „szerelmi botrány" miatt. Azt gondoltam, olyat keresek magamnak, aki nem tud sokat a visual keiről, és ezért egy olyan bárba kezdtem el járni, ahol a legtöbb vendég ügyvéd, diplomata és mindenféle öltönyös vagy kosztümös ember volt. Az a réteg nem nagyon hallgatja azt a zenét, amit mi játszunk. A szőke hajammal és a szaggatott farmeremmel kitűntem közülük, bár nem viseltem sminket.

Azon az estén azonban nem én voltam az egyetlen szőke a bárban.

\- Azt hittem, ide csak unalmas öltönyösök járnak, Ken. - A mély hangra felkaptam a fejem és pislogva néztem a mellettem ülő szintén szőke, de nálam sokkal alacsonyabb alakra, aki nem hozzám, hanem a pultoshoz beszélt. - Erre nézd meg, itt egy másik hidrogénfejű. - Felém bökött a kezével, és nem sok választott el attól, hogy vissza ne szóljak neki. Olyan mocskosul udvariatlan volt! De én ritkán szólok be az embereknek, nem szeretem a konfliktust. Igazából egy nagyon csendes és zárkózott ember vagyok, nem szeretem a vitákat. Megnyílni is csak a barátoknak tudok igazán.

Ken nevetett a férfi megjegyzésén, és töltött neki egy pohár... szőlőlevet. Az alacsony pasi nem ivott alkoholt és ez igen furcsa volt egy ilyen helyen. Ha absztinens, miért jár egy ilyen bárba? Ha névről ismeri a pultost, törzsvendég, de miért itt iszogatja a szőlőlevet? Bárokba berúgni szoktak járni. Az üdítőt sokkal olcsóbban be tudná szerezni a sarki boltban - ezen gondolkodtam, miközben észre sem vettem, hogy a szőke alak közelebb csúszik hozzám.

\- Mit keres itt egy ilyen szépfiú? Talán apuci itt iszogat valahol, te pedig elkísérted? - kérdezte kajánul vigyorogva. Egy percig csak pislogtam rá. Erre most mit mondjak? Vágjak vissza? Ismerjem be, hogy négyéves korom óta nem láttam az apámat, azt sem tudtam, él-e vagy hal? Maradjak csendben? - Elvitte a cica a nyelved, kölyök? - kuncogott, és az a hang valamiért nagyon ismerős volt nekem. Az a kuncogás... hallottam már... Jobban megnéztem magamnak az alakot és elkerekedett a szemem, amikor felismertem. - Na, mi az? Csak nem mumust láttál? - vonta fel a szemöldökét. Biztosan buta képet vághattam.

\- Csak... nem számítottam rá, hogy egy ilyen helyen összefutok Kyo-sannal - nyögtem. Elkomorult a tekintete, mintha valami rosszat mondtam volna. Arrébb csúszott a bárszékeken, úgy, hogy kettőt szabadon hagyjon közöttünk. Közben a talpa nem érintette a talajt, csak a fenekével araszolt arrébb. Tényleg valami rosszat mondtam, állapítottam meg. Biztosan nem akarta, hogy felismerjék, azért jött ide. Biztosan azt hitte, egy rajongó vagyok.

Kortyoltam egyet az italomból, és máris éreztem, hogy kezd megártani.

\- Légy szíves hívj nekem egy taxit, Ken - kértem a pultost. - Ezt megiszom és fizetek. - Máris elegem volt ebből az estéből. Valamiért elszomorított Kyo távolságtartó viselkedése.

\- Ilyen korán?

\- Holnap korán kelek - hazudtam. Igazából csak délre kellett volna bemennem másnap.

\- A te melód sem sokban különbözik az öltönyöséktől, mi? - nevetett a pultus, miközben felvette a falra erősített telefonkagylót, és tárcsázni kezdte az egyik taxitársaságot.

\- Mint mindenki, én is kurválkodom a pénzért és alig alszom - kacsintottam rá. - És még csak nem is keresek többet ezeknek a többségénél - mutattam körbe.

\- Szívás - állapította meg Ken, miután letette a kagylót. - A taxi két percen belül a bejáratnál lesz.

\- Kösz! - ürítettem ki a poharam, elővettem az aranyszínű American Expressem, mert nem volt nálam készpénz, és amíg Ken lehúzta a kártyaleolvasón, felvettem a bőrdzsekimet. Biccentettem neki is és Kyónak is, mielőtt kiléptem volna az ajtón.

 

Nem hittem volna, hogy Kyo visszatérne abba a bárba, ezért másnap este is elmentem. Rendeltem egy alkoholmentes sört, de alig ültem még le, az alacsony alak máris felbukkant mellettem.

\- Ma nem iszol alkoholt? - kérdezte köszönés gyanánt. Kicsit döbbenten ráztam meg a fejem.

\- Nem. Kocsival vagyok - motyogtam.

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy a tiéd az a vörös Mustang az én parkolóhelyemen, kölyök! Mert akkor figyelmeztetlek, hamarosan közelről meg fog ismerkedni a kocsikulcsommal.

Mint mondtam, nem szerettem a konfliktust, de a kocsim nagyon fontos nekem. Ő az én kicsim, a babám, a szerelmem. Ha valaki bántani akarja, annak beverem a képét, legyen az akár Őfelsége a császár maga.

\- Én nem tenném a helyében, Kyo-san - nyomtam meg gúnyosan a hangsúlyt. - Még a végén meggyilkolná egy őrült rajongó álmában.

\- Az én helyemen parkolsz, kölyök - engedte el a füle mellett a szavaimat.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy kijelölt parkolóhelyek lennének az utcán - néztem rá cseppet sem barátságosan. Megint elrontotta az estémet, gondoltam, ezért jobb lenne hazamenni. Fel is álltam, fizettem - ezúttal készpénzzel -, és máris a kijárat felé vettem az irányt. Mikor a Mustanghoz értem, akkor vettem észre, hogy Kyo idáig követett.

\- Vigyél el egy körre! - mondta. Ez volt talán az utolsó dolog, amire számítottam. Úgy nézhettem rá, mint egy hülye, mert elnevette magát.

\- Dehogy viszem! - tiltakoztam, és kinyitottam a kocsiajtót. Beültem, de amire nem számítottam, ő azonnal követte példámat, és mielőtt megszólalhattam volna, máris az anyósülésen ült. Letekerte az ablakot és felmutatott egy kocsikulcsot. Ha jól láttam az esti homályban, az utcai lámpák fényénél, egy Mercedes kulcsa volt. Később megtudtam, nem is a saját autóját hozta. Szokása volt, hogy egyszerűen lenyúlja valamelyik bandatársa kocsiját, ha vezetni akart. Saját kocsija nem is volt.

\- Kölyök, vigyél el egy körre, különben a fényezés gazdagabb lesz néhány szép csíkkal - mondta csevegő hangon, és kinyúlt az ablakon, hogy a kocsikulcs hegyét az autónak érintse.

\- És még engem tartanak gyerekesnek - morogtam a bajszom alatt, majd hangosabban folytattam: - Legyen. De csak egy gyors menetre. - Akkor még fel sem tűnt, hogy milyen kétértelműek a szavaim.

\- Ha azt szeretnéd - vont vállat, zsebre vágta a kulcsát, és feltekerte az ablakot.

Beindítottam a motort és Shinjuku felé indultam, kikerülve a forgalmasabb utakat, a mellékutcákon át. Ilyenkor, kora este a város egyes részein nagy volt a dugó, ahhoz nem lett volna türelmem, hogy araszolgassak kilométereken át Kyóval az anyósülésen. Olyan gyorsan mentem, amennyire a KRESZ csak megengedte. A Tochou-ig vezettem, majd visszafordultunk. Kyo nem szólt semmit, csak kifelé bámult az ablakon, mintha Tokió fényei lekötnék a figyelmét. Már majdnem visszaértünk a bárhoz, amikor végre megtörte azt a kínos, feszült csendet, ami ránk telepedett.

\- Itt balra! - utasított, és nem is tudom, miért, de már indexeltem és kanyarodtam is. Egy bérház mélygarázs-bejáratához navigált. Lefékeztem a sorompónál, Kyo pedig a legnagyobb meglepetésemre áthajolt rajtam, majdnem az ölembe mászott, letekerte az ablakot, és egy belépőkártyát érintett a leolvasóhoz, mire a sorompó felnyílt. Nem értettem, miért nem adta inkább a kezembe, ez így sokkal bonyolultabb volt. Ráadásul ahogy visszaült a helyére, véletlenül vagy szándékosan végigsimított a combjaimon.

Behajtottam a garázsba, és arra a helyre parkoltam le, amelyiket mondta. A garázs egy eldugott sarkában volt, távol a többi autótól. Amikor behúztam a kéziféket, várakozóan pillantottam rá.

\- Miért hoz...? - kérdeztem volna, de hirtelen magához rántott és megcsókolt. Önkéntelenül is utat engedtem nyelvének, és hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, nem élveztem. De mégis eltoltam magamtól. Nincs szex a kocsiban, túlságosan féltettem a kicsim ahhoz.

\- Szállj ki! - mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, és kikapcsolta a biztonsági övemet. Mintha megbabonázott volna, követtem az utasítást. Közben ő is kiszállt. Az autó túloldaláról figyelt engem, mint valami éhes ragadozó, és megnyalta az ajkait. - Egy gyors menetben egyeztünk meg, igaz? Éjfélre már otthon leszel, kölyök - vigyorgott. Én pedig elpirultam, egyáltalán nem úgy gondoltam azt, amit korábban mondtam, akartam szólni, de a nyelvem megbénult.

Kyo hihetetlenül gyorsan mozgott, mielőtt feleszméltem volna, már a kocsi motorháztetején hasaltam, miközben ő az övemmel bíbelődött.

\- Ne! - próbáltam szabadulni, de kezével a motorháztetőnek nyomott, egyik lábát pedig az én két lábam közé nyomta, úgy szegezett a kocsinak. Rámhasalt, éreztem a forró leheletét a hátam közepén még a bőrdzsekin keresztül is. - Ne! - ismételtem erőtlenül. Le sem tagadhattam volna, mennyire felizgatott az, amit művelt.

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy nem akarod - motyogta bosszúsan a hátamnak. Nem, nem arról volt szó, de itt, a garázsban bárki rajtakaphatott volna, ráadásul...

\- A... kamerák - nyögtem.

\- Hogy neked mennyi bajod van - morogta, miközben kibújt a dzsekijéből és ellépett tőlem. Felegyenesedtem, és figyeltem, ahogy ügyesen célozva a biztonsági kamera felé dobja a dzsekijét, hogy eltakarja a kamerát. - Na, így már megfelel?

Nem mondtam semmit, csak hagytam, hogy megint a motorháztetőre hasaltasson, kioldja az övem, lehúzza a sliccem és letolja a nadrágom. Éreztem, ahogy a férfiassága a ruhán keresztül a fenekemnek nyomódik, mire felnyögtem. Akartam őt, annyira felizgatott a hely, a lebukás verszélye, a személye, a parfümje illata, a stílus, ahogy utasítgatott... És bármennyire megalázónak is találtam, ahogy bánt velem, amikor két ujját a számba dugta, szopogatni kezdtem őket, mint valami rossz kurva. Közben ő fél kézzel a saját övével és sliccével bíbelődött, hallottam, ahogy a fém halkan kattanva találkozik a földdel, amikor letolta a nadrágáját. Néhány másodperc múlva már bokszer sem volt rajtunk.

Hagyta, hogy felegyenesedjek annyi időre, hogy félredobjam a bőrdzsekim, mielőtt visszanyomott volna. Kihúzta ujjait a számból, és tágítani kezdett velük. Először a fájdalomtól nyögtem, régen voltam már férfival, ráadásul ahhoz voltam szokva, hogy a partnereim síkosítót használjanak. Az alsó ajkamba harapva próbáltam visszafogni a hangom. Kyo észrevehette, hogy fájdalmat okoz, mert a hátam közepét kezdte el csókolgatni. Még így, ruhán keresztül is kirázott a hideg azoktól a csókoktól, és ez segített többé-kevésbé ellazulni. Egy idő után kihúzta belőlem az ujjait.

Már éppen hátra akartam fordulni, és rászólni, hogy használjon óvszert, mikor meghallottam, ahogy feltép egyet. Utána lassan és óvatosan hatolt belém. Az óvszer síkosított volt, ezért kevésbé volt kellemetlen az élmény, de azért fájt. Kyo befogta a számat az egyik kezével, hogy így halkítsa el a torkomból feltörő hörgésszerű sikolyt. Gyorsan, ritmusosan mozgott bennem, úgy éreztem, mintha zenére tenné, egy olyan dallamra, amit csak ő hall a fejében. Talán a következő Dir En Grey slágert komponálta éppen fejben.

Bármilyen hihetetlen, egyszerre mentünk el, pedig ilyen csak összeszokott partnereknek szokott általában sikerülni. Belekiáltottam a nevét tenyerébe, miközben ő egy éppen olyan sikolyt hallatott, amilyet színpadon lehet tőle hallani. A körmeim olyan erősen karmoltak végig a kocsi motorháztetőjén, hogy felsértették a fényezést. Kyo a hátamra omlott, éreztem a forró lélegzetét. Mindketten kapkodtuk a levegőt, és néhány percig így maradtunk, amíg le nem csillapodtunk.

Nem tudom, honnan vette elő a zsebkendőt, amivel letörölte a hasamat, a férfiasságomat és az autót is ott, ahol összekoszoltuk, és amibe belecsomagolta a használt óvszert. Segített visszavenni a nadrágom, mert nekem remegtek a lábaim és a kezeim, azután maga felé fordított, és megcsókolt. Gyengéden ízlelgette az ajkaim, már-már szeretettel, de azután hirtelen megszakította a csókot. Ránézett karórájára és elvigyorodott.

\- Tíz óra tizenkét perc. Még akkor is hazaérsz éjfélre, ha Edogavában laksz. Jó éjt, kölyök! Kösz a fuvart!

Csak bólintottam, majd visszaszálltam a kocsimba, és elhajtottam.

Kyo is és én is tudtuk, ez csak egy éjszaka volt, semmi többet nem jelentett. Ezért úgy döntöttem, többet nem megyek le abba a bárba, nehogy véletlenül összefussunk és azt higgye, én akarnék többet is tőle. Azt hittem, és azt hihette ő is, hogy soha többé nem fogunk találkozni. De bármilyen nagy is legyen Tokió, Japán, a világ... mindketten profi zenészek voltunk, csak idő kérdése volt, hogy véletlenül összefussunk valahol.


	2. 2. fejezet

Amikor újra találkoztunk, a nap derűsen sütött. Emlékszem, az volt a tavasz első napja abban az évben, a cseresznyefák még csak rügyeztek, de már elég volt egy vékony bőrdzseki. Hónapok teltek el a mélygarázsban történtek óta, és már csak egy kellemes emlék maradt.

Uruhát kísértem el az egyik ESP shopba. Egy új gyakorló gitárt szeretett volna venni, mert a régit már agyonhasználta. Emlékszem, azon nevettünk útközben, hogy most már a gyakorló gitárjaink is márkásak, miközben régen még a színpadi hangszereinket is csak kölcsönkérni tudtuk, annyira nem volt pénzünk. Aoi volt az első, aki a bandából saját ESP gitárt vett, otthon is azon gyakorolt, színpadon is azon játszott. Mi, többiek, csak azután mertünk többet költeni minőségi hangszerekre, miután aláírtuk a PSC-s szerződésünket.

Sokat változtak azóta az életkörülményeink. Úton a boltba erről beszélgettünk Ruruval, és arról, hogy szerencsére egyikünket sem változtatott meg túlzottan a hírnév. Híresek lettünk és nem voltunk már szegények se, de ugyanolyan egyszerű srácok voltunk, akik csak zenélni akartak.

Mivel a boltban előre tudták, hogy jövünk, az egyik eladó azonnal a rendelkezésünkre állt, ahogy beléptünk. Szerencsére azért nem rajongott minket túlságosan körbe. Míg Uruha a gitárok között válogatott, én vettem néhány készlet húrt magamnak, és megnéztem a basszusgitárokat. Az egyik hathúroson megakadt a szemem, nagyon szép darab volt. De sajnos én nem tudtam olyanon játszani. Szerettem volna megtanulni, de nem sok időm lett volna rá, így inkább nem vettem meg a hangszert.

Fizettünk, amikor nyílt mögöttünk az ajtó és új vásárlók léptek be. Nem is néztem hátra, el voltam foglalva a hitelkártyámmal, utána pedig az eladóval, aki kedvesen megkért minket, hogy írjuk alá a pult mögötti falat, ahol a boltban megfordult híres zenészek aláírásait gyűjtötték. Volt egy tippem, hogy csak azért ismert fel engem a fiatal srác, mert Uruhával voltam éppen.

Bemásztunk a pult mögé. Először Uruha firkálta rá az autogramját a falra, utána én, és nem tudtam megállni, hogy ne firkáljak bele két szemet és egy mosolygós szájat Ruruéba. Az aláírása mindig egy gitárt tartó emberkére emlékeztetett engem. Csak hiányzott az arca, úgyhogy pótoltam. Amikor Ruru meglátta, kikapta a kezemből a tollat, és pont úgy, mint középiskolás korunkban, satuba fogta a nyakam és fojtogatni kezdett. Persze mindketten röhögtünk az eladókkal együtt. Egészen addig, míg valaki meg nem köszörülte a torkát. Az ajtó felé néztem, ahol ott állt Kyo. Azonnal lehervadt a vigyor a számról, amikor a tekintetünk találkozott, és azt hiszem, el is pirultam.

Uruha elengedte a nyakam és még mindig vigyorogva kimászott a pult mögül. Én olyan gyorsan követtem, ahogy csak tudtam és próbáltam láthatatlanná válni, de Kyo átható pillantása követte minden mozdulatom, miközben az eladó a kezembe adta a frissen vásárolt húrokkal teli kis szatyrot. Közben Uruha gitárját egy másik srác beletette a tokjába és átnyújtotta neki.

Reménykedtem benne, hogy ezek után gyorsan leléphetünk, de amilyen szerencsém volt, Uruha nekiállt haverkodni. Nyugatiasan a kezét nyújtotta a Kyo mellett álló Die-nak, akit én csak most vettem észre, bemutatkozott neki, elmondta, mennyire nagyszerűnek tartja a munkáját, és hogy örül a találkozásnak. Utána engem is bemutatott. Kissé sután hajoltam meg, és rimánkodtam, hogy Ruru és Die ne kezdjen el beszélgetni. De két profi gitáros egy hangszerüzletben... két perc múlva már a különféle hangolások előnyeit és hátrányait vitatták. Én egyik lábamról a másikra álltam, és igyekeztem kerülni Kyo pillantását.

\- Soha nem mondtad, hogy... - szólalt meg halkan, de én közbevágtam.

\- Számított volna? - kérdeztem, amire nem mondott semmit. Közben Uruha és Die tovább beszélgettek, észre sem véve, hogy mi zajlik körülöttük.

\- Nézd, ami azon az estén... - Nem akartam, hogy befejezze, ezért megint beléfojtottam a szót.

\- Nem kell semmit mondanod, nem vagyok hülye - mondtam halkan, hogy az eladók és Ruruék ne hallhassák, a földre szegezve tekintetem, hogy ne kelljen Kyo szemébe néznem. Utáltam az ilyen dolgokról beszélni, mindig zavarba hozott a téma. - Nekem is pontosan annyit jelentett, mint neked. Nagyfiú vagyok, Kyo. - Már nem használtam semmilyen udvariassági formulát. Azt hiszem, azok után, hogy lefeküdtünk egymással, már feleslegessé vált.

\- Igaz, Rei-chan? - fordult felém Uruha hirtelen, mielőtt Kyo mondhatott volna akármit.

\- Tessék? Bocs, nem figyeltem...

\- Csak azt mondtam Die-senpainak, hogy te cseréled a húrokat a gitáromon.

\- Ja, igen - sóhajtottam. - Meg az olajat a kocsidban, a villanykörtéidet, leviszem a szemetet, ha arra járok, mert különben már patkányok rohangálnának a lakásodon, és a hajad is én szoktam hátrafogni, amikor részegen a vécé fölött hánysz - soroltam és Die-ra néztem egy gonosz vigyorral. - Azt hiszem, ha én nem lennék, Uruha meghalna, és a csótányok falnák fel a lakásában.

\- Nincsenek csótányok a lakásomban! - tiltakozott Ruru gyerekesen. - Különben is, te ezerszer rosszabb vagy! Egy tükörtojást sem tudsz megsütni!

\- Fáj az igazság, Uruha-kun? - nevettem, de valójában ez csak egy álca volt, hogy Ruru ne vegye észre, hogy valami nincs velem rendben. Nem akartam, hogy tudjon Kyóról. Korábban már elmeséltem neki azt az éjszakát, de nevet nem említettem. Lehet, hogy a legjobb haverom, de... Úgy gondoltam, úgy sincs jelentősége annak, hogy ki dugott meg a motorháztetőn.

\- Seggfej - ráncolta sértődötten a szemöldökét Uruha, én meg csak a fejem csóváltam, miközben Die nevetni kezdett, Kyo pedig érdeklődve figyelt minket.

\- Na, mielőtt eljutsz a gyerekkori történeteidig, hadd szóljak, egy órán belül próbánk van - figyelmeztettem. - És nem akarok elkésni.

\- Minek rohansz annyira? Még ráé... - kezdte, de félbeszakítottam.

\- Nem, nem érünk rá. Ma nem akarom Kai kioktatását hallgatni miattad, oké? - mondtam kissé mogorván. Le akartam innen lépni. Gyorsan.

\- Jó, jó! - sóhajtott Ruru. Gyorsan elbúcsúztunk, Die és Uruha névjegykártyát cseréltek, és végre elhagytuk az üzlethelyiséget.

\- Mi a fasz bajod van? - kérdezte Uruha már az utcán. Úgy tűnik, végül mégiscsak feltűnt neki, hogy furán viselkedem.

\- Tavaly... Meséltem neked, ugye, hogy tavaly összefutottam egy pasival egy bárban és elvittem kocsikázni? - Uruha bólintott.

\- És lefeküdtetek egymással a mélygarázsban, ugye? - A „lefeküdni egymással" kifejezést túl szépnek tartottam. Valójában, ami történt, az annál mocskosabb volt. Kyo megdugott a motorháztetőn - még csak nem is feküdtünk.

\- Nem mondtam el, ki volt, mert azt gondoltam, hogy nincs jelentősége.

Ruru szemei elkerekedtek.

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy... - kapta a kezét a szája elé.

\- De. Kyo volt az - sóhajtottam, kerülve a pillantását.

\- Baszd meg, ha tudtam volna, akkor nem állok le beszélgetni... A francba! - mondta idegesen. Láttam a bűntudatot a szemében. Megpaskoltam a vállát.

\- Hagyd, nem a te hibád. Én voltam a hülye. Tudod, azt hittem, soha többé nem fogunk találkozni. Úgy értem, én és Kyo. Ő nem is tudta, én ki vagyok, be se mutatkoztam neki. Én is csak azért tudtam a nevét, mert felismertem - magyaráztam.

\- Hülye. Mindketten profi zenészek vagytok, szinte elkerülhetetlen volt, hogy egyszer összefussatok - sóhajtotta Ruru, és igazat kellett neki adnom.

\- Azt hittem, nem fogunk. Azelőtt se futottunk össze soha... - motyogtam halkan. Közben a kocsimhoz értünk. A szemem megakadt a fényezés hibáján, amelyet a saját körmeimmel ejtettem hónapokkal ezelőtt. Nem javíttattam ki azóta sem. Valamiért... _nem akartam_. - De... Igazából, azt sem tudom, miért érzem ezt olyan kínosnak. Mindketten felnőttek vagyunk, tudunk kezelni egy ilyen helyzetet.

\- Csak nem számítottál rá - veregette meg a vállam Ruru, majd beszállt a kocsiba. Már majdnem a PSC-nél voltunk, amikor megint megszólalt: - Persze az is lehet, hogy beleszerettél.

 

Uruha elkezdett Die-jal találkozgatni. Megkérdezte, hogy zavar-e, de nem akartam önző seggfej lenni. Felőlem iszogathattak együtt a kedvenc kocsmájukban, nem akartam Rurut megfosztani egy baráttól. A mi szakmánk sajnos azzal jár együtt, hogy kevés igazi barátja van az embernek, és jobban örültem annak, hogy Uruha valamelyik ismert zenésszel jár kocsmázni - mások könnyen eladhatták volna pletykalapoknak a sztorikat, amiket részegen mesélt. Arra pedig nem lett volna szüksége sem a bandának, sem a tagoknak.

Azt viszont Uruha nem mondta el, hogy megosztotta az én kis titkomat Die-jal, és sokszor én és Kyo voltunk a téma, amikor beszélgettek. Össze akartak minket hozni, ezért mindenféle agyament tervet eszeltek ki. Egy idő után feltűnt, hogy egyre többször találkozom „véletlenül" Kyóval, nem volt nehéz rájönni, kik állnak a dolog mögött.

Az egyik ilyen találkozás után kifakadtam. A lakásomon voltunk, és akkorát húztam be Uruhának, hogy még egy hónap múlva is egy órával tovább tartott őt kisminkelni és eltüntetni a szeme körüli lila foltot. Mert minden alkalom fájdalmas volt, amikor Kyót láttam. Már a zenei magazinokat se mertem kinyitni, és személyesen látni őt minden egyes alkalommal egyre rosszabbul és rosszabbul érintett. Dühös voltam Uruhára és önmagamra is.

Aznap este zokogtam, mint egy kisgyerek. Talán akkor sírtam utoljára így, amikor meghalt a nagyapám. Uruha, ahelyett, hogy az akkor még friss monokliját lejegelte volna, magához ölelt, és hagyta, hogy a vállán zokogjak.

\- El akarom őt felejteni, értsd meg! - szipogtam a nyakába.

\- Tényleg beleszerettél - sóhajtotta. Nem láttam az arcát, de a hangsúlyából tudtam, hogy fájdalmas arcot vág. Nagyon bánthatta, hogy így kellett látnia.

\- Nem, dehogy - tiltakoztam. - Hiszen nem is ismerem.

\- Lehet, de... érzel valamit iránta, Akira - mondta gyengéden, és elkezdte csitítóan a hátamat simogatni. Kicsit úgy éreztem magam, mint egy kisgyerek, de Ruru előtt mertem így viselkedni. Nem tudtam, mit érzek, teljesen össze voltam zavarodva. Ezért a következő időszakban a munkába temetkeztem. Die és Ruru szerencsére letettek a tervükről, nem szerveztek nekem és Kyónak több „véletlen találkát". A banda új dalokon dolgozott, a nyakunkon volt egy turné, a Dir En Grey pedig Amerikába készült néhány koncert erejéig. Elkezdődött a hajtás, az éjszakázások, és most először nem bántam, hogy sok a munka, mert így legalább nem kellett Kyóra gondolnom. Mire hazaértem, olyan fáradt voltam, hogy azonnal kidőltem, minden nap hajnalok hajnalán kellett kelnem, egyetlen szabad percem nem lett volna arra, hogy mással törődjek a bandán kívül.

Az idő csak úgy rohant, mire feleszméltem, már május vége volt. Addigra, azt hittem, már sikerült túltennem magam Kyón.

A születésnapom a feszített munkatempó miatt nem volt különlegesebb nap a többinél, csak annyi volt a különbség, hogy a munkatársaim és a barátaim felköszöntöttek. Este azért Uruhával beültünk egy kocsmába.

\- Boldog huszonnyolcadik születésnapot, vénember! - koccintottunk Ruruval. Az volt a harmadik söröm aznap este, és az utolsó, amire emlékeztem. Nem tudom, pontosan mi történt azután, de másnap reggel nem a saját ágyamban ébredtem.

Az ágyneműnek éppen olyan illata volt, mint Kyónak.


	3. 3. fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nem sikerült olyan jól, mint szerettem volna, de azért fogadjátok sok szeretettel ^^

Az ágyneműnek olyan illata volt, mint Kyónak. Egyszerre töltött el megnyugvással és rémített meg ez a felfedezés. Legalább nem egy idegen ágyában ébredtem, gondoltam, de ugyanakkor eléggé szégyelltem is magam. Mit gondolhat Kyo rólam ezek után?

Kyo...

Mit kerestem én az ő ágyában? Mi történhetett tegnap éjjel? Mire nem emlékszem? Ezek a kérdések záporoztak az agyamban, miközben nagyon lassan kinyitottam a szemem. Fájt a fejem, kavargott a gyomrom. Másnapos voltam. Szerencsére félhomály volt a szobában, a sötétítőfüggönyöket behúzva hagyták, bár az éjjeliszekrényen álló óra digitális kijelzője szerint már tizenegy is elmúlt, ezért odakint valószínűleg hét ágra sütött a nap. Miközben lassan, a fejemet fogva felültem az ágyon, körbenéztem a szobában. Nem volt nagy helyiség, éppen csak akkora, hogy a legfontosabbak - az ágy, a ruhásszekrény és az éjjeliszekrény - elférjenek benne. Kyo, mint később kiderült, nem szerette a feleslegesen nagy tereket, hiszen egymaga nem tudta azokat kitölteni.

Megvakartam viszkető combomat, és csak ekkor vettem észre, hogy meztelen vagyok. Anyaszült meztelenül ébredtem Kyo ágyában... _Remek, egyszerűen csodálatos_ , gondoltam. Ezek után már biztosan nem fogok tudni a szemébe nézni. Hogy én mekkora hülye vagyok!

Úgy döntöttem, jobb lesz gyorsan lelépni, de hiába kezdtem volna öltözködni, a ruháim nem voltak a közelben. Sóhajtva, a másnapossággal járó fejfájástól és az éjjelre bentfelejtett kontaktlencsétől fájó szemmel tekertem magam köré a takarót. Kyo ágya egyszemélyes volt, de a takarója elég lett volna két embernek is. Nem értettem benne a logikát, a mai napig nem értem, de akkor volt fontosabb dolgom is mint azzal törődni.

Óvatosan botorkáltam ki a szobából a nappaliba, a szemeimmel a ruháim után kutatva. De ott sem láttam őket. Kyo nappalija egyébként egyszerűen, de nagyon ízlésesen volt berendezve, a falak mentén a polcokon CD-k és mindenféle animés figurák sorakoztak, meg néhány verseskötet. Nem volt kanapé vagy fotelek, a polcokat leszámítva az egész helyiség úgy nézett ki, mint a régi japán lakások, futonnal a padlón és kalligráfiákkal a falakon. Az én lakásom inkább emlékeztetett egy tinifiú szobájára poszterekkel a falakon, stílustalan, egymáshoz nem illő berendezési tárgyakkal és zoknigombócokkal a padlón. Uruháé is ilyen volt, Kai és Aoi tipikus legénylakásokban éltek, Ruki pedig... hát, neki a lakása is olyan volt, mint ő maga: minden egyes holmija valami drága, híres márka limitált szériás kiadása volt, a parkettájáról pedig enni lehetett volna, olyan tiszta volt. Mint egy lakberendezési magazin. Kyo lakása viszont határozottan más volt. Régimódi, kicsit rendetlen, de mégis tiszta. Ha képet mutatnak róla, és megkérik, találjam ki, melyik híres emberé lehet a hely, azonnal rávágtam volna, hogy az övé.

\- Úgy bámulsz arra a nyavalyás futonra, mintha még nem láttál volna olyat - szólalt meg egy rekedtes hang mögöttem, én pedig annyira megijedtem, hogy kis híján felugrottam a padlóról. Egy bögre kávé és az azt tartó tetovált kéz kúszott be a látóterembe, én viszont csak bambán pislogtam rá. - Ennyire azért nem lehetsz modern felfogású, de ha mégis, hadd mutassam be neked, ez itt a futon - mondta úgy, mintha csak az időjárásról csevegne, én pedig csak annyit tudtam kinyögni nagy zavaromban:

\- Ismerem.

\- Jó tudni - kuncogott, mire én elpirultam. - Na, vedd már el ezt a szart! - lóbálta meg a kezében a kávét, és én úgy is tettem. Belekortyoltam az italba. Meleg volt, de nem túl forró. Hosszúkávé volt sok tejjel, cukor és édesítőszer nélkül. Pont, ahogy szeretem. Felmerült bennem a kérdés, hogy vajon Kyo ráérzett, hogy mit szeretek, vagy esetleg felhívta Uruhát, hogy megkérdezze, hogyan iszom a kávét. Később, hetek múlva tudtam meg, hogy egyszerűen csak azért így készítette el számomra, mert ő is pontosan így issza.

A nehéz és nagy takarót magam elé fogva, zavartan leültem a földre, ahogy Kyo is, és pillantását kerülve úgy tettem, mintha a bögre kávé enyhén gőzölgő felülete foglalná le a figyelmem. Közben Kyo figyelt. Le se vette rólam a szemét, mintha arra várna, hogy végre ránézzek, vagy talán méginkább úgy, mintha valami ritka állatfajt tanulmányozna, én pedig kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdtem a pillantása alatt.

\- A ruháid a fürdőszobában száradnak - szólalt meg hirtelen, mire én kis híján kiejtettem a bögrét a kezemből.

\- Öhm... izé, köszönöm - motyogtam, tekintetem továbbra is a kávéra szegezve.

\- Miért vagy zavarban? - kérdezte meg, mire én gyorsan tiltakozni kezdtem.

\- Nem vagyok zavarban! Dehogy! Csak...

\- Dehogynem vagy - vágott a szavamba. - Kényelmetlenül érzed magad, bár meg tudom érteni, mégiscsak egy szál takaróban ülsz egy félidegen ember lakásában. Mellesleg, ha adhatok egy tanácsot, legközelebb ilyen esetben talán ne a kétszemélyes takarót, hanem inkább a lepedőt tekerd magad köré. Az kisebb és vékonyabb is, nem olyan nehéz rendesen magadon tartani. - Ekkor jöttem rá, hogy Kyo tulajdonképpen gúnyolódik, és bár ezt arca nem árulta el, magában nagyon jól szórakozott rajtam. Inkább nem is mondtam semmit, egyszerűen felálltam és kezemben a kávésbögrével a fürdőszobába indultam. Nem lehetett eltéveszteni, melyik az: a nyitott ajtajára erősített fém törölközőtartóról azonnal felismertem. Azonban a kád fölé teregetett ruháim egytől egyig csurom vizesek voltak, ezért nem tudtam felöltözni. Miközben fintorogva néztem a nedves, fekete ruhadarabokat, Kyo mögém settenkedett - igen, settenkedett, erre nincs jobb szó. Ugyanis olyan halkan közlekedik, hogy, hacsak nem csilingel lánc a nadrágján, nem lehet észrevenni, hogy feléd közelít. Tökéletes emberrabló válhatna belőle, minden gond nélkül az áldozat háta mögé tudna lopózni, hogy leüthesse.

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy azt hitted, máris megszáradtak. A tegnap esti kis akciód után... - sóhajtott egyet vigyorogva, mire én felé fordultam és felvontam a szemöldököm.

\- Mit... mit csináltam én tegnap este? - pislogtam, és már előre féltem a választól. Bármit is tehettem, az bizonyára irtó nagy hülyeség volt, ha a Dir En Grey énekese így röhög rajtam... Rosszat sejtettem.

\- Szóval nem emlékszel? - vigyorgott rám kajánul. - Sejthettem volna, amilyen állapotban voltál, csoda, hogy nem robban szét a fejed...

\- Mit csináltam? - ismétlem meg a kérdést.

\- Végighánytad magad. És engem - vont vállat.

Elkerekedett a szemem. Jó, ez marha ciki, de még a kevésbé égő opció volt.

\- Izé... sajnálom - motyogtam fülig elpirulva, de Kyo csak legyintett.

\- Előfordul. Ha az ember bandájában egy olyan alkoholista is zenél, mint Die, akkor mondhatni hozzászokik.

Jobbnak láttam erre nem szólni semmit, csak visszasétáltam a nappaliba.

\- Kerítek neked valami ruhát... azt hiszem, van nálam néhány cucc, amit még Die hagyott itt, azok megteszik majd, amíg hazaérsz - könyörült meg végre rajtam. Fénysebességgel öltöztem fel, amikor megkaptam tőle a ruhákat - kicsit hosszúak, de derékban kicsit szűkek voltak rám, de úgysem terveztem hosszútávon hordani őket. Ő előzékenyen hátat fordított nekem, amíg el nem készültem.

\- Köszönöm - motyogtam neki, de ő megint csak legyintett, hogy szóra sem érdemes. Hosszú percekig csendben néztük egymást, végül ő szólalt meg.

\- Egyébként nem történt köztünk semmi tegnap éjjel. - Értetlenül néztem rá, mire elvigyorodott. - Gondolom, ez az egyik dolog, amire kíváncsi vagy. A másik pedig az, hogy hogyan kerültél ide, a lakásomra. Nos, belénk botlottatok, Die elkezdett veletek dumálni, és miután összehánytad magad, a te drága haverod úgy döntött, inkább nem visz haza téged, nehogy megszólják a taxisok.

És én Uruhát tartottam a legjobb barátomnak...

\- Izé... köszönöm - ismételtem el megint, miközben úgy éreztem, mindjárt a föld alá süllyedek. - Azt hiszem, megyek is... nem akarok zavarni.

\- Hívok neked egy taxit - bólintott Kyo, és úgy is tett. Ezután már nem szólalt meg egyikünk sem.

Már az előszobában voltam, a cipőm a lábamon volt, és éppen a kilincsért nyúltam, amikor Kyo végül mégiscsak megtörte a csendet.

\- Várj! - Felvont szemöldökkel fordultam vissza. Láttam rajta, hogy mondani akar valamit, valami fontosat, de végül meggondolta magát. - Semmi, nem fontos. Jó utat hazafelé!

\- Köszönöm - motyogtam, majd úgy iszkoltam ki a lakásból, mintha vasvillával üldöznének.

 

Kyo hetekre eltűnt az életemből, de ezek után nem is bántam annyira. Azonban nem sokkal később a véletlen ismét összehozott minket.

Az új klipünk felvételére egy régi, elhagyatott gyárépületben került sor. Csakhogy a helyszínre érve meglepetten tapasztaltuk, hogy nem csak mi béreltük ki aznapra az épületet, hanem a Dir en grey is. Azonnal ment a telefon a tulajnak, aki sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette közölte velünk, hogy sajnos rosszul írta fel a dátumokat, ezért fordulhatott elő ez a baki, de szívesen helyrehozza, ha az egyik bandának megfelelne, hogy másnap, esetleg harmadnap forgasson. Csakhogy nem felelt meg, hiszen a stábot a mai napra már így is, úgy is ki kellett fizetni...

A menedzserek vitatkozni kezdtek, Kai Kaoruval alkudozott, miközben Kyo és Shinya közömbösen szemlélték az eseményeket, Die pedig Rurunak kezdett el nagy lelkesen magyarázni valamit. Én Aoi és Ruki társaságában a falnak támaszkodtam, az énekesünk egyre nagyobbakat és egyre idegesebben szívott a cigarettájából, miközben Aoi leplezetlen csodálattal bámult hol Kaorura, hogy Die-ra. Fél óra telt el, és még nem született kompromisszum, én pedig már nagyon untam a veszekedést, ezért odaléptem a menedzserekhez.

\- Mi lenne, ha előbb az egyik banda, utána a másik leforgatná a klipet? Míg az egyik csapat dolgozik, addig a másik elkezdheti az előkészületeket. Mégiscsak jobb, mint arra pazarolni a drága időt, hogy itt vitatkozunk.

Az ötlet mindenkinek tetszett, és abban sikerült is megegyezni, hogy a Dir En Grey kezdi előbb a felvételeket - nekik volt szükségük kevesebb díszletre, és nem kellett annyi időt a sminkeléssel tölteniük, mint nekünk. Már a forgatás legnagyobb részét maguk mögött tudták, amikor nekem még csak a hajamat csinálták a fodrász lányok.

Kyót látni munka közben nem mindennapi élmény volt. Sütött róla a profizmus, de ami még fontosabb, a szenvedély is. Látni lehetett a szemében, hogy onnantól kezdve, hogy forogni kezd a kamera, ő mindent belead. Hiába csak egy PV forgatásáról volt szó, hiába nem volt valódi közönsége a stábtagokat és minket leszámítva, éppen olyan profi teljesítményt nyújtott, mint színpadon. Tátva maradt a szám, mégpedig szó szerint, Uruha lépett mellém és csukta be - de sajnos túl későn, addigra már Kyo átható tekintete az én arcomat tanulmányozta. Elindult felém, de a rendező éppen ekkor intett magához, hogy elmagyarázza, pontosan mire is gondolt, és mit vár tőlem. Egyszerű dolgom volt: csak játszanom kellett a basszusgitáron, mégis reméltem, hogy Kyóék addigra már nem lesznek ott. Életemben először úgy éreztem, szégyellnivalóan rossz zenész vagyok.

\- Ayame-chan, légy szíves, hozz nekem egy kávét - szóltam az egyik staffos lánynak, oda sem pillantva, miközben egy tükörben a sminkem ellenőriztem. Ekkor valaki az orrom alá is nyomott egy papírpoharat benne a gőzölgő tejeskávéval - cukor és édesítőszer nélkül -, és az illető kezéből azonnal tudtam, hogy nem Ayame az. Neki ugyanis nem borították tetoválások a bőre majd' minden négyzetcentiméterét. - Izé... köszönöm - néztem rá Kyóra, mire ő elvigyorodott.

\- Jól áll neked - mondta, mire értetlenkedő pillantást vetettem rá. - A kendő - mutatott a saját orrára magyarázatképp, én pedig az említett „ruhadarab" alatt elpirultam. Még jó, hogy az orrkendőm eltakarja a fél arcomat...

\- Kösz - motyogtam, és végre elvettem tőle a kávét.

\- Figyelj, kölyök... megihatnánk együtt egy kávét, ha végeztetek. - Nem tudtam neki nemet mondani.

A forgatás végeztével - ami alatt, megjegyzem, többet bénáztam még a szokásosnál is, hiszen Kyo végig figyelt engem -, a Mustang felé vettem az irányt, nyomomban az alacsony énekessel. Szó nélkül ült be mellém, nem törődve Ruki hitetlenkedő pillantásával - neki fogalma sem volt arról, hogy ismerem Kyót -, és egész úton nem szólt semmit. Visszaérve a belvárosba az egyik Starbucks előtt parkoltam le, Kyo kiugrott a kocsiból, és két kávéval a kezében tért vissza. Egy közeli parkba mentünk ezután, és egy padon ülve, távol a tömegtől beszélgettünk. Pontosabban csak ő beszélt.

\- Tudod, kölyök, van velem valami nagy baj... selejtes vagyok - mondta elgondolkozva, miközben a kezében forgatta a papírpoharat. - Minden kapcsolatom zátonyra futott eddig. Elviselhetetlen vagyok, ráadásul mindenki rosszabb ember lesz mellettem, mint amilyen eredetileg volt. Néha az az érzésem, hogy a pokolból küldtek ide, hogy valami démon vagyok, aki megrontja az embereket.

Csendben figyeltem, mert nem értettem, mit akar ezzel mondani.

\- Tudod, Die elmesélte, hogy... hogy érzel irántam. - Félrenyeltem a kávét és prüszkölni kezdtem. Hogy ez a Kouyou és Die micsoda pletykafészkek! Kyo elnézően mosolyodott el mellettem. - Ne legyél már folyton zavarban! Figyelj... - nézett mélyen a szemembe. - Én csak bántanálak. Mellettem már nem lennél az, aki most vagy. Felejts inkább el engem!

\- Tényleg ezt akarod? - csúszott ki önkéntelenül is a számon, de azonnal meg is bántam. Kyo tekintete elkomorult, és lassan megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem fogok neked hazudni, nem. Nem ezt akarom. De más dolog az, amire vágyunk, és más a valóság. Semmi jó nem sülne ki abból, ha...

\- Engem nem érdekel - vágtam a szavába. - Egy próbát megér. Nekem megér.

Kyo egy hosszú percig figyelte az arcom, majd kivette a kezemből a félig üres kávéspoharat és belekortyolt. Ő így mondta el, hogy beleegyezik.

\- Remélem, tudod - mondta már akkor, mikor visszaszálltunk az autóba, és elindultunk a lakása felé -, hogy nem csak te, de a kocsid fényezése is nagyon csúnyán meg fogja ezt bánni.

De engem még ez sem zavart.


End file.
